warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Sky/Chapter 20
Chapter description :Alderheart crouches at the Moonpool, preparing to touch his nose to the water. The sky is streaked with the last traces of sunset, and the water had a red tinge to it. The medicine cat hopes that the redness isn't a bad omen; then thinks about StarClan, and how it may be to early for them to visit him. After Bramblestar and the others returned to ThunderClan, Onestar's confession had spread rapidly, while every cat knew they'd be attacking the Kin again soon. Alderheart muses to himself, knowing that this time, they would defeat Darktail, but it may be at the cost of some lives. :However, before the battle could begin, the medicine cats had gathered at the Moonpool, in order to show StarClan they had reunited the Clans. Alderheart pities SkyClan, for they have no medicine cat, but his thoughts are interrupted by Jayfeather, who's grown irritable. The young tom closes his eyes, and touches his nose to the water. He braces himself for a chill, but the water is warm this time. Opening his eyes, Alderheart is standing in a forest glade, sunlight dappling the ground. All the other medicine cats are present, except for Mothwing. Around the clearing edges, the warriors of StarClan assemble, pelts shining, eyes gleaming. :A shiver of relief and excitement courses through Alderheart's body, and he gazes at them. He can sense the approval of what they're doing, and excitement for the unfamiliar faces of other cats. Leafpool confirms the cats to be SkyClan Ancestors, and explains now they can walk with StarClan. The dark ginger tom gazes at each of the newcomers, knowing they have stories to tell, and wonders if he'll ever know. A mottled she-cat fixes him with an intense look, but doesn't speak. The air is charged with happiness, and Alderheart relaxes, content with it. Firestar, ThunderClan's leader before Bramblestar, pads forward. He beckons to the medicine cats, and Alderheart spots a five-pointed leaf beside the ginger tom. :He notices one of the points are bent upwards, and Firestar points to the bend. The flame-colored leader asks if they can guess, but Alderheart is hesitant, studying the leaf. Now Yellowfang bounds forward, and tells him it stands for ShadowClan. The ragged she-cat stands beside Firestar, explaining to them ShadowClan's land has to be reclaimed. Murmurs of agreement come from the healers, and Alderheart speaks for them. The old ThunderClan leader ends the dream, saying to the dark medicine cat and his companions that the Clans must remember their names. :Alderheart looks back at them, but they look as bewildered as he feels. He tries to guess some options, but the sunlight is fading rapidly. The StarClan cats' outlines blur, until they look lile mist, and then disappear. The rustling of leaves fades, and he's standing in a dark void with the other medicine cats. Alderheart blinks, finding himself beside the Moonpool again, and the others blink also, gazes full of confusion and hope. Jayfeather is the first to break the silence, his tail lashing, and he snarls about StarClan being vague. In a short timeskip, pale sunshine flows into the hollow, but it provides little warmth. The air is camp, and Alderheart feels rain coming. :It has been a day since the half-moon meeting, and at the first break of dawn, his father sent out hunting patrols. Bramblestar had ordered them to catch as much prey as they could, and now the patrols return. ShadowClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and SkyClan cats are finishing their fresh-kill, and excitement is thrumming in the camp. Now that every cat is united, the Clans are hopeful that Darktail will be dealt with once and for all. Bramblestar's voice rings out, and he calls for a Clan meeting. :Rowanstar, Leafstar, and Mistystar sit on Highrock with him. The cats in the clearing turn toward them; Jayfeather and Leafpool emerge from the medicine den, and Briarlight follows. Graystripe, Ratscar, Oakfur, and Millie watch from the elders' den, and Snowbird, alongside Blossomfall appear from the nursery. Their kits frisk around their paws, and Tinycloud hunkers down beside them, still expecting. Sparkpelt races through the clearing, and sits down beside Alderheart, eyes shining with excitement. The orange she-cat exclaims to her brother that Bramblestar must give the order for battle, but the dark ginger tom tells her to wait. Sparkpelt flexes her claws impatiently, reminding him of WindClan's allegiance with them now. :His dark tabby father begins his speech, after getting the attention of every cat. Bramblestar declares everytime he leads a battle, it'll be the last, and he adds that now he's certain Darktail will be finished for good. He says that all Clans are united against the white rogue, and will fight side by side to protect their way of life. A clamor of support carries after his words, with the cats below calling out chants, including death to Darktail, and his rogues. Alderheart watches as the ThunderClan leader silences the yowls, and the clearing falls silent. The broad-shouldered tabby goes on, stating he hopes all his allies are fed, for now they'll need rest. :The meeting ends with Bramblestar announcing their departure at sunset, but Alderheart feels doubt nagging him. He paces through the camp, observing the warriors as they keep themselves calm, and or relaxed. The ginger tom wonders why they're bothering figuring out a prophecy, since nobody is paying attention to it. Alderheart himself feels uneasy, especially about his role. He recalls his failed apprenticeship under Molewhisker, and feels guilty to not have the honor to fight alongside his Clan. The young medicine cat tries convincing himself he'll help the injured cats, but to no avail. :Determination courses through him, and Alderheart pads over to where Violetpaw and Twigpaw are. The two apprentices sit with Hawkwing, their SkyClan father. Whitewing shares tongues with Birchfall near-by. Twigpaw meows about the battle, and Alderheart can hear her voice as he approaches the trio. Violetpaw's tone is more somber, and her face twists with trouble, vowing to make Darktail pay for hurting Needletail. Alderheart settles beside the glossy-furred she-cat, trying to comfort her, and Violetpaw is silent for a moment. Then the ShadowClan apprentice talks again, warning the cats they need to look out for the rogue leader. She mentions Darktail's thing for water, and Whitewing purrs suddenly, sitting erect. :The white she-cat yowls excitedly about an idea she has, then scrambles away, bounding up to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Birchfall, Whitewing's mate, stares after her, and mutters. Hawkwing extends his forepaw, and his back arches in a long stretch. The tabby tom mews about how in SkyClan, the warriors get right to the fighting, for nerves aren't good for battles. Twigpaw blinks up at her father, and asks if he knows how his Clan got its name. The SkyClan deputy explains about a cat named Skystar, the founding leader. He mentions Echosong, and how he'd met her many times before she died. :Alderheart feels a shiver go down his spine, thinking of a cat from long time ago, and survived in StarClan since then. The dark ginger tom asks a question of his own, and Hawkwing goes on to explain SkyClan's method of attack. He says that fighting his Clan is like being attacked from the sky, and understanding lights up Alderheart's mind like lightning. He springs to his paws, and speeds off, across the hollow. The tabby tom calls for Jayfeather, Puddleshine, Mothwing, Leafpool, and Willowshine, yowling to them that he understands what StarClan means now. Characters Major }} Minor *Leafpool *Willowshine *Puddleshine *Unnamed SkyClan ancestors *Unanmed mottled she-cat *Firestar *Yellowfang *Bramblestar *Rowanstar *Leafstar *Mistystar *Graystripe *Millie *Briarlight *Oakfur *Ratscar *Snowbird *Frondkit (Unnamed) *Conekit (Unnamed) *Gullkit (Unnamed) *Shellkit (Unnamed) *Stemkit (Unnamed) *Plumkit (Unnamed) *Eaglekit (Unnamed) *Sparkpelt *Violetpaw *Twigpaw *Whitewing *Squirrelflight *Birchfall *Hawkwing }} Mentioned *Darktail *Needletail }} Notes and references Category:Shattered Sky Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Stubs